The Well of Souls
by Elixie Fan
Summary: The Shane gang just came back from a successful mission, while heading back home... Trixie loses her spirit in a mysteriously way. Where is this so called Well of Souls is? Can Eli help before it's too late, or will possibly trixie die?


The Shane gang had gone to a jungle. Eli and Trixie were leading the way, Kord and Pronto were talking and sometimes Eli and Trixie looked back and they stopped talking…

– Do you really think Eli likes Trixie? – Kord asked Pronto in a whisper. Pronto nodded. – Of course. We molenoids can sense it. – Kord lifted and eyebrow. – Really? – He asked sarcastically. Pronto's look of pride died down and he lowered his shoulders. – No, Pronto just invented that. – Kord laughed. – What's so funny? – Eli asked while facing his mecha towards them. – Nothing! – Pronto and Kord said together. Eli looked at them suspiciously. – Yeah, sure… - and he turned his mecha around. – Hey Trix. Do you know what's wrong with those two? – He asked Trixie while pointing behind him. Trixie faced him and shrugged. – No. No idea, they can be strange sometimes. – Trixie pointed out. Eli nodded understanding her words. Trixie sneezed. – Bless you. – Trixie rubbed her nose and coughed. – Thanks. – Trixie shook her head and had a stuffy nose. – You ok Trix? You weren't like this a minute ago. – Eli points out. Trixie shook her head once more. – I don't know. Can you pass me some paper please Eli? – She asked him. Eli looked through his orange backpack and took out some paper. – Here you go. – He said while passing the paper to her. She thanked him and blew her nose. Kord and Pronto caught up with them and were surprised to see Trixie sick. – Bro, what happened to her? – Kord asked Eli. He just shrugged and looked at Trixie worriedly. – I don't know… – Eli said. – She wasn't like that a minute ago. We should stop in the next town we pass. Pronto, where are we? – The blue haired boy asked the molenoid. Pronto took out a map and started examining it. – We are very close to Futuria Cavern. – He informed the rest. Eli nodded. – How long until we get there? – He asked. Pronto sniffed the air. – Pronto says in ten, fifteen minutes. – He said. He nodded and said something to Trixie, but she had a very high fever. – We better hurry up. She's getting worse by the minute. – Eli saw that Trixie was getting weaker so he decided to carry her in his mecha. Burpy jumped down from Eli's shoulder and strayed close to Trixie when Eli had put her in front of him. Burpy rubbed his face on Trixie's cheek. Eli smiled to that gesture and programmed her mecha to autopilot. They tried to get there as fast as they could, but it was hard of all the trees there was.

They finally got there and Trixie was already asleep, Burpy was asleep as well. Eli and the rest of the gang looked around for a doctor. Eli decided to call Kate.

Kate: - hello?

Eli: - hi Kate, Eli here. I need your help.

Kate: - hi, what's wrong Eli?

Eli: - is there a hospital around here? I your help to find one…

Kate: (shocked) – what happened? Is everyone ok?

Eli: - Trixie suddenly became ill, she's sleeping right now.

Kate: - come over to my lab, I just might help.

Eli: - thanks Kate; we'll be there in no time. Bye.

Kate: - you're welcome, but hurry its getting cold. Bye.

Eli hung up and told the others that Kate could help. They nodded and headed to where the young scientist was. Trixie was clung to Eli; she had been like that since Eli put her on his mecha. Burpy had made lit his head on fire to try to keep Trixie warm. Eli smiled to his slug's gesture. Since they knew Futuria Cavern for a while, it wasn´t hard to remember where Kate was.

They got there and Kord knocked on the door. The door opened. – Come in! – came the voice of Tobias. The Shane gang came inside while Eli carried Trixie in his hands. – Welcome Shane Gang. What happened to her?! – Tobias asked. Eli shook his head and Kord had to explain everything. Tobias understood. – KATE! – He suddenly yelled. Kate came running into the room. – What?! Something wrong?! Oh, the Shane gang. How's Trixie? Oh my god she is so pale! – She exclaimed. It wasn't then, that Eli noticed that she was indeed very pale, too pale. He gasped and handed Trixie to Kate. – I'll see what I can do. – Kate said as she hurried to her lab. The others tried to follow but Tobias stopped them. – Kate needs some space and she might do something wrong if you stay staring at her. Understood? – He asked harshly. Everybody nodded and went to sit down. Eli had his face buried in his hands extremely worried. Kord sat beside him and tried to cheer him up, but he was too depressed even to hear those encouraging words of Kord. Pronto and Kord were surprised to see Eli like that but they couldn't do nothing. Or could they? Suddenly you could hear Kate very scared and desperate. Eli was the first of the here to stand up and look at the small window on the door. Tobias was with Kate and was trying to help. Suddenly Trixie gave a terrible and frightening scream; Eli then saw Trixie but in a white ghostly form was coming out of Trixie's body. Eli, Kord, Pronto, Kate and Tobias were horrified. Kate, Pronto and Kord fainted as they saw Trixie's spirit come out of her and disappeared, going who knows where. Eli ran up to Trixie and held her in his arms, her breath was so slow, skin paler than before and eyelids closed. – What am I going to do? – Eli asked himself. Tobias, who didn't faint, checked Trixie's blood pressure and heart beat. – She won't make it. – He said low, but Eli heard it. His heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. – What do you mean by that? How long does she have of life? – Eli asked scared. Tobias shook his head. – Just two days, 10 hours and 30 minutes, but I doubt that she survives, but if only… -

- If what? –

- If her spirit went to the Well of Souls. –

- What is the Well of Souls? – Eli asked while Tobias helped the fainted people. – It's a place that most people believe a myth, but it's where the spirits go when the "Chosen", the god that guards the spirits, chooses a spirit and takes it to the well. I don't know much about it, but the Shadow clan dose. – Eli was actually happy to hear that. He could use the Shadow Talker to communicate to them. – But… - Tobias added. – It's very hard to retrieve a spirit from there. You'll have to dive down, but the deeper you go, the older you become until your death, if you get out of there before you become too old, you may just make it. – Eli nodded. – But why is it called Well of Souls if they take spirits? – Eli asked Tobias. He shrugged. – Perhaps because it sounded better. Just listen… Well of souls… Well of Spirits… which one sounds better? – Tobias asked sarcastically. Eli nodded thoughtfully. – Yeah, you're right. – Tobias had put everyone that had fainted on a bed. He had put Trixie on a special bed that was covered with a crystal lid. – What kind of crystal is that? – Eli asked. – don't worry, we use this crystal when we have serious emergencies like this one, this crystal is called crystashones. It's very hard to find. – Tobias answered Eli's question. He nodded. – Then I shall leave to the Well of Souls, when the others wake up, tell them were I'm going. – Eli told Tobias, who nodded and told him to wait. Eli waited impatiently, if he wanted to save Trixie's life, he needed to hurry up. Eli got closer to Trixie and hoped the best for her; he promised her that he wouldn't let her die. Tobias came back with several notebooks and books. – Here you go, you'll need this. – Tobias said while handing everything to Eli who could barley hold'em. –t-thanks… they're heavy – Eli pointed out. Tobias nodded. – I believe you need to go Eli Shane. – He said. Eli nodded and headed to the Shane Hideout to prepare himself for the journey.

**I got this idea when I was hearing Bring me to life, of Evanescence. I hope you liked.**


End file.
